legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Hellboy
During World War II, Hellboy was summoned by the Nazis to aid them. But the allies stole Hellboy away and raised him to be nice to humans. He possesses the Right Hand of Doom on his right arm, which serves as the key to unleash the Ogdru Jahad, seven lovecraftian deities, unto to mortal realm. Nowadays, Hellboy is a member of a paranormal investigation team. He is also a member of the B Team as well as the Patriots Liberators. Hellboy met its leader Bender and his allies Skipper, Heloise and Snake when he was was assigned to foil the Patriots as one of humanity's best operatives he became trusted allies with them as with the leader Roy Campbell. He is played and voiced by Ron Perlman. Totally Mobian Spies Hellboy appeared in Totally Mobian Spies and is helping Bender and his boys against Iron Queen, Her Syndicate and eventually the Patriots. He told Bender and co that he sent quite a few of his fellow go-away team members to help the Children of the Autobots without the group knowing Bender made the plan. Hellboy then alongside the others gave Bender the addresses to where the next clues were and wonders where Jack Sparrow is going with the ship. Hellboy reveals that he knew about Bender's plan to use Pete as his pawn and that he decided to help Bender with the Patriots. Hellboy then stays with the team unlike the rest of the team who go to help Eddy under Bender's request. Hellboy is left handed out of necessity of his huge right hand. Hellboy then helps Big Boss and the rest of his team take down the Patriots The Multi-Universal War of Destiny Hellboy returns and joins with Bender again against Discord and Sigma. He meets with the other members and decides to help them. During the B Crew's battles he battles and kills Stegman and Wynn with Obi Wan and Jack Sparrow. Hellboy defends the ground with Bender, Skipper, Heloise, Twilight, Obi Wan, Hiccup and Astrid for Nerd to get in. Hellboy as his next part goes to rescue Hiccup and alongside Zuko and Astrid fight the Kraken. Hellboy is separated from his female allies and with the help of Jack Frost he finds them. Hellboy fights Hades from Kid Icrarus and successfully seals him away. Legends of Light and Darkness Hellboy is returning here to help Bender and his comrades and he acts as Hiccup's fourth in command. Hellboy somehow got to Berk with the others and learns about the whole situation with Malefor through Iroh Zuko's father. Hellboy and the others all get started on their quest. During Hiccup's confidence crisis , he and Astrid get his confidence back. Hellboy even personally sings "A Possible Hero in You." Hellboy helps his allies find out the location of the final Model A Fragment as he offers a backstory to the others on the possible perpetrator being Andrew Okionney. Hellboy is seen with Obi-Wan, Jack Sparrow and Spyro trying yo find the other only to run into Silver and Green who join up with them going through the base and afterwards it. Hellboy takes cover in the rain and he cares the sleep induced ones while the others try to find something to do with their time. Hellboy then talks with Bender alongside Aang and Obi Wan considering the events of what has transpired. Hellboy with his friends travels through the caves and he has his gun ready just in case of an ambush. This actually does happen and due to Giovanni, He is stuck with Spyro, Hiccup, Aang, Gohan and Sliver as they go to find the 1st clue. Hellboy makes many questions particularly to Hiccup regarding Zuko as his co 2nd in command as he wonders why Zuko when Astrid is so obviously his girlfriend Hellboy reaches the beach and follows his friends to the mountain. When Shen takes the piece and uses it, Hellboy decides to attack him for it. Hellboy does succeed after some good timed landing on Shen's head. Hellboy finds out the next location of the last Model P Fragment with Blake and Gohan. When the heroes go looking for the Model X fragment. Hellboy ponders if Dr. Weil is really there. and states they must be getting a move on against the villains. He also notices Spyro, Balthazar and Aang are missing as The Entity consumed them with help of the Joker. Hellboy seems to know about the Cartoon Wasteland when hearing from Astrid, getting there Hellboy signals Jesu Otaku to take it down. Hellboy informs the others about the 3 villains with Malefor with his destroyer and Equestria, Darkseid with his Mortticus Virus and his plans to take over Olympicus and Dr. Weil with whatever he's up to. Like Hiccup, he informs the others not to mess with Weil. When traveling the caves of Slade's castle, Hellboy finds it's impressive that Slade doesn't exist in Disney and yet he makes maps of Disney areas like he lived there all his life. Hellboy is picked to be a partner of Model F Hellboy travels to Aplokips with his friends and participates in the boss rush against Darkseid`s men. Hellboy is one of the 8 Alpha Team members that battles Malefor with Bender and Slade's help. Hellboy threatens Relius with death alongside Jack Sparrow as the Alpha Team Prepares to fight Relius. Allies and enemies Allies: Andre Toulon, Torch, Pinhead, Jester, Leech Woman, Blue, Bartok, Magneto, Gilbert, Aleu, Shiny, Derek, Terra, Zuko, Jill Valentine, Jack Sparrow, C-3PO, R2-D2, Katara, Lizbeth, Bender, Heloise, Skipper, Solid Snake, Big Boss, Meta Knight, Meowth, The B Team, Pinky, Brain, Sly Cooper and his gang, Ed, Edd, Eddy, Lara-Su, The P Team, Roy Campbell, Sally Acorn, Atomic Betty, Jake Miller, Applebloom, Sweetie Pie, Swolattoo, Protoman, X5, Sparkley, Noah Parker, Hugo Brass, Professor Calamitous, Finn, Django, King Julian, Ice King, Jimmy Neutron, Twilight Sparkle, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Spike, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Apple Bloom, Sweetie Pie, Scotaloo, Aang, Katara, Zuko, Asami Sato, Hiccup, Astrid, Picard, Riker, Worf, Q, Master Chief, Cortana, Spyro, Cynder, Sparx Danny Phantom, Dipper Pines, Mabel Pines, El Tigre, Frida, Flame Princess, Princess Bubblegum, Falco Lombardi, Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, House, Gru, Jack Sparrow, Jake Miller, Jill Valentine, Mandark, Princess Morbucks, Professor Pericles, Asoka Tano, Profion, Mushu, Betty, Noah, X5, Sparkly, Obi Wan, Protoman, Sherry Birkin, Sari Sumdac, Stan Smith, Snake, Solidus, Tak, Megaman, Roll, Starfire, Jorgen Von Strangle, Marceline, The Arbiter, Wizardmon, Fox Xanatos, Axel, Balthazar Blake, Angry Video Game Nerd, Alie, Axl, Giro, Jack Frost, Iroh, Sabrina Spellman, Gohan, Silver, Green, Klonoa, Wreck-It-Ralph, Hexadecimal, Monodramon, Jesu Otaku, Nostalgia Chick, Orion, Gohan, Jack Bauer, Suede, Phantom R, Marie, Shade, Will Vandom, Dr.Manhattan, Stan Marsh, Wendy Testaburger, Harpuia, Makoto Nanaya, Nostalgia Critic, Scamp, Angel, Annette,Slade, Anti Cosmo, Slade's Ensemble, Flash Sentry Enemies: Sutekh, Malefor and his alliance, Chancellor Cole, Jenner, King of Sorrow, Hunson Abadeer and his empire, the V Team (except Ed, Eddy and Lara-Su)., Iron Queen and her syndicate, the Patriots, Discord, the Dystopia League, Sigma, the Sigma Organization, Darkseid, the Darkseven, Dr. Weil, the Joker, Hazama, Relius Clover, Sari Sumdac Gallery hellboy 1.jpg hellboy 2.jpg hellboy 3.jpg hellboy 4.jpg hellboy 5.jpg hellboy 6.jpg hellboy 7.jpg hellboy 8.jpg hellboy 9.jpg hellboy 10.jpg hellboy 11.jpg hellboye.jpg Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Devils Category:Immortals Category:Characters of inconceivable age Category:Mystical Creatures Category:Non Humans Category:Superheroes Category:Characters in a Romantic Relationship Category:Goaway Team members Category:Members of the B Team Category:Living Members of The B Team Category:The Patriots Liberators Category:Special Agents Category:B Team Members that appeared in Totally Mobian Spies Category:Type II Anti Heroes Category:Characters debutting in Totally Mobian Spies Category:Characters hailing from the Hellboy Universe Category:B Team Members absent from The V Team Island Adventure Category:B Team Members absent from The Great Time Travel Adventure Category:B Team Members absent from The Grand Summer Season Trek Category:Demon Category:Hurting Heroes Category:Anti-antichrist Category:The B Crew Category:Combat Pragmatic Heroes Category:B Team Members that appeared in The Multi-Universal War of Destiny Category:Main Members of The Alpha Team Category:The Multi-Universal Galactic Alliance Category:B Team Members appearing in Legends of Light and Darkness Category:The Alpha Guardians of Light Category:Fourth in Command Category:Gun Users Category:Umbrakinetic Characters Category:Humanoid Category:Trenchcoat wearers Category:Characters in Totally Mobian Spies Category:Characters in The Multi-Universal War of Destiny Category:Characters in Legends of Light and Darkness Category:Alpha Team Members appearing in Totally Mobian Spies Category:Alpha Team Members appearing in The Multi-Universal War of Destiny Category:Alpha Team Members appearing in Legends of Light and Darkness Category:The Children of Celestia Category:Returning Characters that appeared in The Multi-Universal War of Destiny Category:Returning Characters that appeared in Legends of Light and Darkness Category:Champion of Universe Category:Betrayed Characters Category:Enemies of Iron Queen's Syndicate Category:Enemies of The Dystopia League Category:Enemies of The League of Darkness Category:Enemies of Hazama and Relius Category:M.O.D.A.B`s allies Category:The B Team`s allies Category:The V Crusaders' allies Category:The Scorpion Squad's allies Category:The Helper Squad's allies Category:Allies of Slade and his Ensemble Category:The V Team's allies Category:Retired Heroes Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Ron Perlman Category:Major Characters of The Alpha Team Storyline Category:Heroes in Totally Mobian Spies Category:Heroes in Legends of Light and Darkness Category:Returning Heroes in The Multi-Universal War of Destiny Category:Returning Heroes in Legends of Light and Darkness Category:Characters favorite by TheBrideKing Category:Characters favorite by Menslady125 Category:Characters liked by DestroyerSybjugator90 Category:Force of Hevenburg Category:Enemies of Great New Empire Category:Heroes of Chronicles of Great New Empire Category:Alliance of Heroes Category:Heroes in The Multi-Universal War of Destiny Category:Enemies of The Σ Organization Category:Enemies of Hell Councils